


A Joining In The Darkness

by meaghanxjamee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Depression, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Hatred, Loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meaghanxjamee/pseuds/meaghanxjamee
Summary: Two teenagers. One job. What happens when they realise that they have more in common than they seem to think? What happens when their paths cross and they are both chosen to complete the most gruelling of tasks?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. So this is a new story that I've been working on and I finally decided to post the first chapter. Please feel free to leave feedback! Thank you :)

You tied the last loose strand of your curly, black hair back into a high ponytail, and sighed at your reflection in the mirror. You spritzed some perfume on and grabbed your coat that hung from the wooden hanger on the back of your bedroom door. You smiled at the memory of your father crafting that. He wouldn’t admit it to his friends and fellow work colleagues, but he rather enjoyed the muggle trade of wood work. He’d spent an entire month designing the hanger, working ungodly hours just to make it perfect. It was something so small, so easy to miss, but you had asked for it after fleeting a glance of it on a muggle television from a student you went to school with. And because you’d seemed so fascinated by it, your father had made it his bound duty to create an exact replica just for you. He’d spent hours asking you questions over and over again. ‘What exact colour?’ ‘Was it round, or oval?’ ‘Are you absolutely sure it was made from wood?’ And with each repeat of the question, with each furrow of his brow, with every muttering that he was doing it wrong, you would take his hand in your own and say ‘It’ll be perfect no what papa, especially because it’s from you’ and you would see the glimmer of hope and confidence return to his features. He often did things like that. He had only ever wanted the best for your mother and his two daughters. You were the older of the two and as you had gotten older, you’d been strongly influenced by your fathers morals, always making sure that you too, looked after your mother, and your younger sister, Lucy. Even if you didn’t always get things right, your father was always there to assist you or offer his advice. You could rely on him.  
But now, now everything was different. You couldn’t afford to mess up, because now, your dear darling papa wasn’t there to pick up the pieces, he wasn’t there to cover up your mistakes, or wipe away your tears. He’d been taken from you, dying peacefully in his sleep now one week past. You’d gone to interrogate him on the book he had given you to read, wanting to know why it had to end on a blasted cliff hanger and to ask him what he thought had happened after the last sentence on the page. However when you had entered his office, the deathly silence and the cold atmosphere had alerted you immediately, and somehow, you instantly knew that you wouldn’t be having that conversation with him any time soon.  
So here you were, the day of his funeral, mere hours to go before you had to say your last goodbyes, and you were not ready. A stray tear fell down your cheek as you reminisced but you quickly wiped it away. You couldn’t be weak anymore, and there was certainly no time for tears. You had to take your fathers place now, you had to protect and look after your family. And so you put on a brave face, shook the tears away, and left your bedroom, heading for the living room where your mother, Lucy and your fathers old friends were all sat, preparing for the very long and very gruelling day that lay ahead. There are atleast a dozen people already in the room when you enter and you suddenly feel a sense of responsibility. Even stronger than usual. Today, you not only had to be the backbone for your mother, you also had to be the backbone for your sister, your aunts and your uncles, your friends, and most of all, you had to be the backbone for yourself.  
Several men greet you upon your arrival, all muttering out their condolences and out of decorum, you smile politely and thank them. Your mother and sister are sat on the far sofa, and directly across from them are a family you recognise as the Malfoys. Your father had told you of their wealth, of their beauty, but mainly of their arrogance and indifference toward others. You took a seat by your mother so she now sat between her two daughters. You gently took her hand and squeezed it, hearing her sigh softly out of relief. ‘Y/N, I’m ever so sorry to hear about your fathers passing. How are you holding up?’ Narcissa asked you, her words spoken in a motherly tone. Your father had always said she was the kinder of the Malfoys. You manage to muster a small smile. ‘I’m doing…okay. Thank you’ you reply quietly. You looked into her eyes and you knew damn well she didn’t believe you, but out of respect she didn’t push you, which you were grateful for.  
The doorbell rang, large echoing chimes barrelling through the expanse of the mansion. You swallowed deeply. More people, more pitying looks, more people talking about what a great man your father was, when in all reality, they had barely known the man, not truly anyway. You felt your mothers eyes, staring at you. 'Y/N, will you go and answer the door please?' she asks, her show voice on, announcing the arrival of more guests, not that anyone could have missed the clang of a second ring at the doorbell. You stand quickly, throwing a smile to Narcissa as you pass her and leave the front room to attend to the new guests. As you open the door, a flurry of black robes enter your house, their greetings and condolences barely being registered as you take their robes, hanging them up before ushering the new guests through the hall and into the large cream room that everyone else is gathered in. You had a feeling today was going to be a very long day.


End file.
